


Looking at you.

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Robert, M/M, Supportive Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: prompt - Robert needs glasses but he is embarrassed as it makes him feel old and he age gap between him and Aaron, makes him self-conscious and doesn't want to wear them Aaron makes him feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's currently 1:50am here but I hope you enjoy.

**Looking at you.**

No. No this couldn't be happening. 

Robert was at the opticians. He acted calm and collective on the out side but he was totally freaking out. He couldn't wear classes. What will Aaron think. This seriously couldn't be happening. Look on the bright side you don't have to wear them 24/7 Robert thought to himself. The lady told him only when he was readon or doing paper work. So 20/7 great. 

* * *

"How was it." Aaron asked putting the kettle on.

"All good. Perfect eye sight." Robert replied before he could even think.

"Good. Oh before I forget Nicola wanted you to work on Saturday but I told her you were busy just in case she asks" he said handing Robert the tea.

"Thank the Lord." He mumbled kissing Aaron lightly before taking his tea. Once less day he had to wear the glassess. What is he going to do he thought. He can't do this for the rest of his life. Maybe he could get contacts. He would ring the opticians in the morning.

* * *

 

"What do you mean" 

"Well sir since you don't have to wear them 24/7 they wouldn't really help your sight. I'm really sorry."

"Ok thank you anyway."

He hung up the phone. He couldn't put the glasses on. He thought they made him look older. He didn't want Aaron to leave him. The age gap was already enough he couldn't loose Aaron.

He went to the cabin to find both Aaron and Adam had gone.

"On a call out. See you later A xx" He really hoped that the note was from Aaron and not Adam. He took the glasses out of his bag and put then on. He had to admit it did make things was easier to read. He had been doing the paper work for over an hour and dint realise that Adam and Aaron were back.

"Het Rob" shit. They were back. Aaron was about to see. 

"Adam could you vet out for a second. I need to speak to Aaron." He said not looking up. Adam looked to his best mate who nooded.

"Rob what's wrong."

"Don't freak out please Aaron I can't loose you."

"Why would you loose me"

Robert looked up. He had tears in his. He pointed to his glasses. 

"Becasue of these." He said in a whisper like he was scared to talk. Aaron looked at him. 

"I thought.."

"I lied. I didn't think you would want me if I wore these" Robert said.

"Robert I'm not going to leave you because you have to wear glasses. Robert I love you glasses or not."

"You..you mean it?"

"Of course I do" Aaron knelt down next to Robert and took his hands in his. He looked at Robert. "I love you you idiot." He told Him.

"I love you too." Robert said leaning down and catching Aaron's lips in his. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Plus they're kinda sexy" Aaron blushed

They both laughed when they heard a knock on the cabin door.

"Is it safe to come in now." Aaron shouted.

"If anyone gives you trouble you tell.me "Aaron told Robert before he shouted a yes to Adam. 

"Nice specs rob" Adam said

"Thanks"

Aaron sat at his desk and looked at Robert.

"Love you" he mouthed

"Love you too" Robert mouthed back. Maybe glasses didn't make any difference.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts.  
> cait-p@tumblr.com  
> @caitpaige101 (on Twitter)  
> Or leave it in the comments below :)


End file.
